The Wings of a Princess
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: The meeting between two boys is an unusual one, but it's the beginning of something real. KaiRei


Title: The Wings of a Princess

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Pairing(s): KaiRei

Warning(s): Shonen ai, Overload of fluff, and OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the plot of this fic, well, a portion of it. But I was inspired by another piece of work.

This fic is probably extremely out of my expertise, if you will. I don't usually attempt fluffs just because I'll know I'll end up adding bloodshed, death, suicide, etc. But as a dedication to Ja, I decided to attempt a complete fluffy one-shot. So enjoy!

**The Wings of a Princess**

He gazed out to the seemingly endless ripples that caressed the surface with no visible end, the island's mirror image tickled gently from the breeze. The sun shining before him kissed his skin gently, warming his body from the outside in. It was the kind of heat where he could almost taste it, but it wasn't overwhelming, not that he took notice of it. It was going to set in an hour or so, as it was slowly making its descent to give way for its polar brethren, the moon. His burning irises were trained on nothing yet everything, just breathing in the peace of nature around him. The birds perched on the tree behind him chirped merrily, nuzzling their offspring with affection without a second thought to the predators out to get them. Today was a day of absolute contentment. And for him, it was a rare catch for him.

Fate was known for being a trickster, irony being one of its many tools of its sadism in life. Today, he would be the victim of the mischievous force's antics. The serene air was shattered softly by the distant sniffles of a suppressed cry. He stretched out his arms above his head, waking his body up once more, as his curiosity got the best of him.

'Who would be crying on such a nice day?' He idly wondered over the question, as he looked around, listening for the source of the sound. He spotted a bush that wasn't too far from him and the lake. It was shaking slightly, which was definitely unusually for a bush to do. He giggled softly as he pictured a bush laughing because it was being tickled, but shook off the silly thought. As he finally reached the bush, he peered over the top of it, ignoring the leaves that tickled his chin and cheeks. The bush was just short enough for him to lean over and see the other side.

Sitting on the grass floor was a young boy whose hair flowed out like a waterfall of night. It went on and disappeared from his sight, almost appearing endless. The boy's skin opposed his own, darkened by the sun's rays to a hue like caramel filled milk chocolate. He was slightly smaller and his body was slimmer than his own. He was dressed in a green raggedy top and brown shorts and beside him rested a pumpkin mask. A few blotches of dirt covered his legs, evidence that he had been out for a while. His hands were covering his eyes, wiping away the tears that fell every once in a while, but he still hadn't noticed the other's existence.

"Ne, why are you crying?" He couldn't stand watching the other boy sit there and cry any longer, so he had walked around the bush and stood in front of the other.

Brushing away a few more tears, the other boy settled down after the surprise of an unfamiliar voice. He blinked gently, taking notice of the presence before him. The boy looked to be the same age as him. He had eyes like fire and hair like blue raspberry slushies. He was dressed in a simple white top and white pants, neither having any signs of dirt. But what caught his eyes the most were the two wings that was perched from the boy's back, making him seem like a real angel rather than the part he was dressed.

"Well, at least you stopped crying." A small smile appeared on the bluenette's face, happy to see no more tears falling.

"W-who are you?" The boy whispered out, small sniffles escaping his peach-stained lips.

"What does it look like?" The blue-haired child stood up, spreading his arms out wide, as he gestured towards his entire body. "I'm an angel, of course!"

The smaller boy giggled lightly at this strange child's antics, a smile slipping out from his features. The cherry look-alike eyes softened at the look, as he kneeled down once more. "That's better. A boy as pretty as you shouldn't cry."

"But... boys aren't supposed to be pretty." Pink smudged along the ebony-haired boy's cheeks, as he looked to the leaf-covered floor in embarrassment.

"Who says? I think boys can be pretty too." The bluenette pouted, and began to wipe the excess moisture from the golden irises he was finding himself entranced by.

"You're pretty too..." It was whispered softer than the motherly wind blowing around them, but both sets of ears heard it. The tanner of the two blushed even darker, lowering his head further to the ground, as he felt the hotness reach his ears.

"You think so?" The taller of the two laughed slightly, and then fell beside the other in a strangely graceful manner. Expecting to see a slight wince, no pain was evident in the ember irises. "So why were you crying before?"

"Huh? Oh... I... I want to be a princess..." He flushed at his own foolish words, burying his face in his tanned arms. 'He's going to laugh at me for sure...' He mentally berated himself for telling the other boy that. 'He's going to be like the others, I just know it...' And he waited for the rejection.

"Hm? Is that all?"

"Huh?" He was not expecting that at all. "What do you mean?"

"Be a princess then." The smile upon the boy's face, along with the sincerity within his eyes that didn't hold any of the mockery the others had held was too surreal for him. Even the adults had scolded and ridiculed him for thinking such thoughts.

_"Boys can't be princesses!" _

_"You want to be a princess, Rei? But you're a boy!" _

_"You need a mother and a father to make you a dress, but you have neither. So you can't be a princess!" _

_"For Halloween, you want to be a princess? You could never play the part of a princess." _

_"Why can't you be normal like the other boys!" _

"But... I can't! I'm not allowed to! I'm a boy! And boys aren't princesses!" Tears once again sprouted from his eyes, as he tried his best to stop them, but it was no use. 'I'm so weak...'

He felt a hand on the back of his neck and another resting gently on his cheek. Opening his eyes once more, he felt his head being pulled towards the other boys, as two raspberry lips pressed into the tears beneath his eyes. He felt moisture reach out to his skin, realizing that it must be a tongue. The feeling was altogether weird, but it didn't feel bad.

"Why do you want to be a princess?"

"Because... because if I were as pretty as a princess, my prince will come for me!" The blush returned once more from his outburst, embarrassment running over his features.

"You can be my princess then."

"W-what?"

"You'll be my princess." The bluenette smiled, as he knelt in front of the raven-haired one. "And I'll be your prince."

"Y-you mean it?" Sun-kissed eyes shone up hopefully with a slight tinge of doubt. This was the first time anyone acknowledged his wish.

"Of course. I've come for you, princess of mine." He bowed before the other on his one knee, and grasped the tan hand in his slightly larger pale one. Placing his lips upon the top of the hand, he smiled gently up towards his princess.

Tears slowly rained down from the honeyed eyes, as a smile blossomed across his lips, reaching the eyes and spreading a happy light over him entirely. He tackled at the other in a tight embrace, arms wrapped around the strong shoulders, crying happily this time. "Thank you."

'You made my wish come true...'

'I've never had anyone waiting for me before or anyone who kissed me before. Sometimes I feel like I'll wake up and this will all be gone. But he's there every time I open my eyes.'

"Rei? Ne, Rei?"

"Hm?" The amber eyes blinked at the two curious scarlet ones before him. He looked down to see the finger that had previously poked him in the side, but was hovering near his hip in mid-poke.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just the past. When we first met. Do you remember, Kai?"

"Of course I remember. You were crying over not being a princess." A soft chuckle permeated through the air at the remembrance. "You looked so cute just sitting there, crying and dressed like a pumpkin."

"It was Halloween." Rei pouted, until he felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him against the firm chest of the other.

"You'll always be my princess, Rei," the bluenette whispered into his lover's ear, nibbling on the lobe gently.

"And you'll always be my prince," Rei replied back, as he snuggled deeper into the warmth that was only Kai's. "I remember you were wearing all white then with those two small white wings perched on your back."

The shorter of the two turned around in the loose embrace of his lover, as he stared directly into the crimson eyes he found himself lost in so many times. Reaching out a tanned hand, he ruffled through the pure white feathers.

"They've gotten much larger," Rei commented, as the snowy wings wrapped gently around the two, creating a world where only the two lovers existed.

Sitting in the serenity of the sunset, it felt too surreal for Rei even now. But it was happening, and he was reminded of that each touch and every kiss he received or gave. Kai was there, before him, and wasn't going to leave.

"Do you ever regret leaving them for me?"

_"You're really leaving Kai? When are you coming back?" _

_"Never." _

"Never." He always answered the same, without hesitation. It had been his choice to begin with, and if leaving meant to find his princess, he would leave that place every time. "I'll never leave you."

"I'm glad." Rei sighed happily, as he listened to the heartbeat of his angel. He hoped it would be the lullaby for him tonight and every night to come.

"Can you do me a favor, Kai?"

"Of course, just name it."

"Stay real for me. The fact that you're real, my dreams seem to come true."

"What?"

A soft giggle emerged from Rei's lips. "Nothing."

**THE END! **

Oh my, looks like the end of this one-shot. Did you enjoy it or were you expecting something more? I can't appease to everyone's tastes, now can I? Either way, I hope you didn't think too badly of this, or have a strange urge to spork your own monitor. Wouldn't that be a disaster? I would have complaints and people claiming I was the cause for the bills they must pay for a new one. Are you still reading this? If you are, I think you should find something more productive to do. Like review, for instance. Or end world hunger. But it's really up to you.


End file.
